


落网

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Kudos: 40





	落网

【一】

陆偃懒懒“嗯”了声，认可了这些乱七八糟的称呼，正正经经问了一句：“你错哪儿了？”  
“我不该骗你，不该——呃…！骂你是疯子、变态。还有，不该招惹你…”江榆声音渐弱，到最后一句，几乎成了气音。  
“我以后再也不招惹你了。”江榆喃喃，不断重复着同一句话。  
“你已经招惹了。既招了我，就该料到会有这种下场。”陆偃面色淡淡，话语却暗含一罚到底的坚持。  
身后又挨一记，疼得他抓心挠肝。江榆仿佛被判决的死刑犯，剥下最后一丝希望。  
他哭花了脸，转身抱住陆偃的手臂，软着声哀求：“我真的错了。哥哥，好哥哥，你放过我吧，好疼…我挨不住了。”  
陆偃只字不答，耗了江榆整整五分钟。看他从言语破碎地哀求，到不得回应的不安，最后大起胆子把上衣往下拽了点，盖住那个高高翘起的红肿部位。  
见陆偃没有阻止，心里的石头便落了地，犹豫着动了动上身，万分艰难地撑着陆偃的大腿直起身。  
下身光溜溜地在陆偃面前晃，江榆已经臊得不行，可坐在床边静静看着他动作的男人在几分钟前用手狠厉地把他的臀扇得直晃的画面在江榆脑海里挥之不去，他只觉得这辈子都没这样狼狈和羞耻过。  
陆偃这个疯子一定在打量他，说不定还看着他的红屁股无声地笑。  
他恨极了陆偃这副上位者的淡然姿态，也恨极了人为刀俎我为鱼肉的处境。  
“我准你起来了么？”江榆刚刚站直身子，臀腿恰好明晃晃地摆在眼前。陆偃瞥了眼那上头的肿痕。  
江榆果然一僵，转头看了眼陆偃，仿佛被他古井无波的眸子盯得惶然，又迅速移开视线，低声道：“对不起。”然后咬着牙撑着陆偃的腿缓缓趴了回去。  
还是不经吓。  
陆偃摇摇头，把手覆在江榆臀上，轻轻抚摸。红肿透亮的一层横亘着几道刺目的紫色僵痕，对一个新手来说何止下马威。  
他把药喷上去揉开肿块的时候，江榆两条修长白皙的腿抖个不停。  
难为这个面皮薄又不禁打的小朋友了。  
第一次跟新手玩，倒也没有带不动的无力感，反而因江榆的被动潜质意兴阑珊。  
虽然耐不得疼，但那张眉眼灵动、唇痣飞扬的脸痛得皱在一起，挂满泪珠时，就像打翻了酒瓶讨好卖乖的猫，爪子轻轻挠得人心痒。  
说不定以后打疼了，收服了，野惯了的骄傲的猫就能翻个面儿让主人挠挠肚子，发出撒娇的哼叫。  
“可以起来了。”陆偃轻打了下江榆的臀尖，拍灰似的。  
江榆缓缓起身，杵在原地发了很久的愣。  
陆偃在收工具，背后长眼睛似的，说：“不是羞？还等着我帮你穿裤子？”  
站着的人被一语惊醒，故作镇定地提起裤子，衣料摩擦的声音听起来有点急。  
披着狼皮大着胆子撩闲，新手上路偏要把车开到最野。江榆能够确定了，自己禁不住的躲避和羞臊时遮遮掩掩的小动作，都是自以为的隐蔽罢了。  
陆偃一直都在观察他，像气定神闲俯视着敌军旗靡辙乱的将领，不知在心里嗤笑过多少次。  
江榆深吸一口气，直视陆偃，“我们互相把微信删了吧。”确定游戏结束，脱离了受威胁的处境，他说，“以后再也不联系了。就当今天…从没发生过。”  
陆偃不动声色地看了眼江榆的身后，“我不认为你会在一周内忘了我。”  
江榆的表情一滞，被噎得一句话也说不出来。有失风度地干瞪眼许久，才自欺欺人地拾起那张支离破碎的面具，把衣服弄得干净整洁。  
敛起狼狈和恼怒，忽略离开房间时凌厉的关门声，他又变回那个风月场上人们趋之若鹜的珍品。  
【二】 明知山有虎，偏向虎山行，说的大概就是江榆这种人。  
偶然一脚踏进山里，被山大王抓去一顿锤楚给个下马威，却还想着要征服那座山。  
对于陆偃，江榆有过真切的畏惧。畏惧他对自己连连抽气告饶无动于衷时抽下来的藤条，畏惧他看穿自己心思的目光，畏惧他淡淡一句威胁。 但更多的是征服欲。不管是当着陆偃的面撩得一个s对他言听计从，还是优雅从容地灌下陪酒人都不一定能受得住的烈酒，都能让他感到挑衅和游戏的快意。  
【你疯了？！惹陆偃一个不够，还想去动大圈那些老油条？】  
【放心，不是人人都像陆偃那样不解风情。我怀疑他以前的m和被都是不堪虐待才跑的。今晚成了跟你说一声，我要让陆偃看清楚，什么叫真正的你情我愿。】  
【艹，服了你了。我也就能帮你查下今晚去的那几尊大佛的偏好，其他的你自求多福吧。还有，东西我给你寄家里了啊！】  
这个朋友自称那个大圈的小透明，其实活像个信息中转站，圈里什么八卦信息都捞一手。  
这人还算信得过，江榆从他那捞了点东西，皮鞭麻绳口球，蜡烛颈环跳蛋，纵使做足了心理准备，打开的瞬间还是会心跳加速，热血上涌。  
传说中大圈的趴定在今晚八点，“盛意”旗下的一家私人俱乐部。  
来的大多是圈里老人，一个赛一个衣冠禽兽，烟还没抽半根手里的皮鞭便甩了脚边小m十几下。  
包厢里灯光亮得晃眼，流连在小m们横贯肩背的狰狞鞭伤上，犹如巨蟒趴在猎物躯体上蠕动，生出妖冶奇异的颜色，一时竟分不清是鲜血还是光——灯光摩挲过的伤口，是糜乱场的烙印，是跪趴在西装裤下不齿的欲望。  
江榆不动声色地观察每个人的言行，不过一杯红酒的时间便摸清了在场人的角色和等级。哪些是被迫把自尊踩进泥里的，哪些是如鱼得水舔着伤口浪叫的；哪些是图新鲜找刺激的富家少爷，哪些是真正有控制欲和凌虐欲的疯子。  
看遍声色犬马，如此赤裸的感官刺激还是头一回。  
江榆一如往常，挂着明朗动人的笑，手持高脚杯端的是风度翩翩，眉眼中暗波流转，言辞是恰到好处的攻略性，让人觉得拿捏了他什么，又好像什么都看不分明。  
对于陆偃无故缺席的失望，江榆掩饰得极好，不曾太过明显地四处张望。  
不来也罢，他不信今晚这风雨刮不到他陆偃的耳朵里——圈内名s叶远空破例收了个新人。  
叶远空能开这个口其实在江榆的意料之外。据他了解，此人收的大多是经验丰富又能投其所好的少年，腰细腿长屁股翘，个顶个地恋痛却是打一下就发一波哼叫的热浪，彼此之间都乐于你情我愿的戏码——俗套而乐在其中。江榆今晚以新人身份示面，本就是第二场危险的豪赌，不成想这头狮子“临幸”了他。  
“你醉了，江榆。喝酒不上脸，你这样——”叶远空似笑非笑地凑近，在江榆耳边低声说：“骗过多少个主人？”  
“一个都没有……空哥想不想成为第一个？”江榆眉眼弯弯。  
趁江榆倒酒，叶远空低头摆弄手机。  
【陆大少爷，你确定不来救个场吗？现在可是十几双眼睛等着看我撬你的新墙角…墙角还挺乐意。】  
【大圈的场？发定位】  
叶远空笑得肩直抖，【你家的店。】  
江榆从一开始的独自饮酒，到坐在旁边沙发的人换了又换，五六瓶烈酒入腹，只觉得胃里一团火在烧，饶是他酒量不错也熬得半醉，意识勉强算作清醒。  
因而陆偃推门进来时，他的瞳孔掩饰不住地放大了下，继而迅速换上得体的笑容，极尽自然地打了个招呼，“偃哥。”  
陆偃波澜不惊，像对任何一个熟稔的圈内好友一般，点了点头。  
出乎他意料的是，包厢里的人皆是面色一滞，与陆偃点头致意后面面相觑，又不约而同地转过头继续干自己的事，唱歌的唱歌，挥鞭的挥鞭，撩骚的撩骚——江榆这等察言观色的人精，怎么会看不出异样。  
八成是他和陆偃实践的事被哪个嘴巴大的吹了阵风，就凭陆偃这地位，大圈小圈都得震三震。  
一个不知道哪儿冒出来的小角色，竟然接连让陆偃和叶远空感兴趣。尤其是淡圈多年、将所有人拒之门外的陆偃，像被下了蛊。  
陆偃只瞥了眼沙发上挨得很近的暧昧人影，拂去衣袖寒气便慢条斯理坐在高台边的单人椅上。  
“今晚破个例，以后带你一段。”叶远空不过小酌几杯，一身深咖色西装整洁熨帖，惬意地挨着沙发背，一手顺其自然地搭上江榆肩头，“乐不乐意？”  
陆偃此时正与好友闲聊，不时点头，简短地回应几句，侧面下颌线凌厉分明，脖子上那块凸起随着嘴唇开合而微微上下滚动。  
一记勾拳砸在上面，能不能让他再也发不出声音呢？最好手臂也来几刀，叫他这辈子都别想祸害他的被动。  
江榆余光瞥了陆偃一眼，垂眸看着肩上那只把小m脚心抽出紫痕的手，笑意更深，侧过头把鼻子凑近，将暧昧氤氲的酒气呼在了上面，“荣幸之至。”  
他再一次拿起酒杯，一只修长干净的手伸过来直接截走了杯子，“少喝。”  
江榆转头，对上陆偃冷淡的目光。  
“偃哥，不如一起喝一杯？”江榆笑意不达眼底，一反常态，失了礼貌径直把酒拿回来。  
众人瞪大眼睛看向江榆——第一个敢下陆偃面子的人，果然新人初生牛犊不怕虎。  
陆偃看了江榆几秒，喜怒莫辨地转过身继续闲谈。  
接下的一个小时里，陆偃的喉结滚了几次，江榆慢慢看得不真切了，叶远空俊朗的眉眼晃出了模糊的重影，江榆险些以为他站在灯红酒绿的街道上，像个社会游魂。  
“不好意思空哥，我去趟洗手间，胃有点不舒服。”江榆强撑着意志，眉目顺从。  
“随意，不用请示我。”叶远空目光扫过包厢内的卫生间，似笑非笑。  
江榆得到允许，立即加快步伐走向卫生间，不料显示有人，他耐着性子敲了敲门，礼貌地询问里面的人多久才使用完毕。  
胃里一阵翻腾，再多忍一秒他便要吐个天翻地覆。迷糊间，里面的人终于开门，却一伸手把他拽了进去。  
身后众人的惊呼和看好戏的闲言碎语被挡在了门外——显然，所有人都知道那里面的人是陆偃，连叶远空也做着观众，表情丝毫未变，仿佛一切尽在掌控之中。  
江榆被那突如其来的野蛮之力带得差点往地上摔，站稳后才看清眼前人。  
然而来不及说什么，他便抱着马桶一通发泄，听那声音怕是胃都快吐出来了。  
陆偃倚在洗手台边冷眼旁观，直到听见弓着腰的人吐得嗓子眼里再也发不出声音，才走过去，把他扶起来。力气不轻不重，距离感恰到好处，就像在扶一个普通的喝醉的朋友。  
“陆——唔嗯…”  
江榆哪知这恰恰是暴风雨前的平静。很多年以后，他都想不明白此时与陌生人无甚差别的陆偃怎么会再次动手，毕竟他面上毫无怒意，平静得像刚喝了杯午后咖啡。  
——陆偃把他环进自己怀里，噼里啪啦开始落巴掌。又快又急，狭窄的卫生间里回荡着隔着裤子的闷响。  
“醒了没？”陆偃低沉的声音响起。  
江榆浓重的酒气登时散了些，脑袋仍旧混混沌沌，只觉得身后某个地方又翻起熟悉的疼痛，而罪魁祸首依然是那个姓陆的疯子。  
他一时气极，因酒精而翻涌起来的血气愈发躁热难耐，致使他大着胆子破口大骂——在陆偃面前，他总是带不稳那张姣好的面具，这令他烦躁不已。  
“我…呃…我们不熟！你怎么能动手！”江榆说话一顿一顿，分不清是打酒嗝还是疼得哼叫。  
“不熟你刚才叫我什么？”陆偃手上动作不停，啪啪打了有二三十下，力道比实践时还大，江榆疼得额头出冷汗，又实在挣脱不开，只能屈辱地扒着陆偃后背那片衣服，嘴里嘶嘶抽着凉气。  
“换个人礼貌就丢了？回话。”  
江榆把嘴闭得死紧，除了痛得闷哼，再不多说一字。  
陆偃见状，把江榆松开，反压在洗手台上，攥住他双手手腕高高提起。江榆全身上下只有前胸到腹部紧紧贴着台面，前面手被提着，后面被陆偃压弯了腰，臀部高高翘起，趁手得很。  
下身一凉，裤子被陆偃彻底扯出来扔在地上，剥得干干净净。江榆喝酒从不上脸，这会倒是满面臊红，抬眼便是镜子中自己衣衫不整的狼狈样。  
“外面这么多人，你不能这么对我！陆偃！”  
陆偃只字不答。  
比刚才清脆许多的啪啪声响起，陆偃对着已染上薄红的臀瓣甩巴掌，从下往上扇着打，打得左边那团白嫩的软肉一晃一晃，颤颤巍巍浮起指印。  
“别这样…他们会听到的！”  
“听到不好么？让外面的m们取取经，怎样才能叫得像你一样可怜。”  
连续十几下全抽在左边，江榆呜呜咽咽地低泣，拼命挣动高举的手想往回挡。陆偃制住一个醉鬼不费吹灰之力，次次把他的手举回原位，用腿抵住他乱蹬的腿，让他挡不得，躲不得，生生挨下狠厉的巴掌。  
“呜……偃哥，你打右边！唔…换、换一边…”  
陆偃偏不遂他的意，又打了十来下，全抽在左臀。那儿肿得像水蜜桃一般剔透饱满，指印凌乱不堪，右臀却只覆着一层浅浅的粉红，无人光顾。  
察觉到陆偃停手，江榆不断深呼吸以舒缓被疼痛折磨的神经。他看到自己红肿的臀部翘得比腰高出许多，直直被镜子框进去，自己眼泪糊了满脸，被汗浸湿的碎发全都贴着额头和侧脸，凄惨、不堪，画面昳丽又颓靡。  
当身后热辣之处贴上冰冷的木制品，江榆不去管有谁会听到，不管不顾地叫起来：“你从哪找来的工具？！”  
一瞬间，他全身血液凝固，仿佛被浇了盆冰水，从头凉到脚后跟。  
又一次满盘皆输，他怎么也没料到，一个微不足道的挑衅会招致这样的祸患。  
臀上的发刷高高扬起，狠狠砸在左臀，烙出一个深红的印——左臀饱受捶楚，泼油似的再也经不住碰，右臀却安然无恙。  
“啪！啪！啪！”  
“啊…！”  
江榆觉得左臀一定是裂开了，发刷硬质边缘挤压摩擦着红肿透亮的臀肉，炸开的疼痛渗入皮肉，钻进骨髓，攀上每一根神经。  
“偃哥、偃哥…你停手吧，我…嗯…！哪儿惹你生气了你一条条指出来，我一定…”江榆嗓子已经喊哑，外面搭好戏台的众人听到此处是何表情，他甚至能想象出来。  
“两次都是你先招惹我，江榆。你该庆幸自己不是我的被动，否则我会让你拿起烈酒就全身发抖。”又抽一下。  
“…啊！对不起，我不喝了…”  
“如果今晚你跟着叶远空去俱乐部，这儿，”陆偃狠厉地甩在了臀峰伤势最重的地方，同时松开握着江榆的手，“他们会抽得你的血顺着腿一直流到砖缝里。”  
江榆变了调地惨叫，一字一句支离破碎，抖得厉害：“我错、错了，哥…哥饶我一次，”抽噎着服软讨饶，思绪混乱，记忆闪回实践时，潜意识认为陆偃不会停手，便用手挡在左臀，可怜巴巴地讨价还价：“好哥哥，你打、打右边吧，求你了…”  
陆偃第二次听到这过分软糯的称呼，眉毛微挑，“好好说话不听，非要动手才学乖，撒娇撒上瘾了？”说着用手拍了下右臀，轻飘飘跟拍灰似的，“满足你。”  
那团软肉可爱地颤动了一下，连指印都没留下。  
江榆登时羞得把脸贴在洗手台上，好像这样便能降温。  
陆偃就着这个姿势给江榆揉了揉伤，表情依旧淡淡，动作轻得让江榆一边惶恐一边庆幸死里逃生。  
卫生间门开的一瞬间，众人明显仓促地把目光移向别处，若无其事地喝酒玩游戏。  
陆偃抱着裹着他外套的江榆，径直走出包厢，还朝叶远空点了点头，“谢了。”  
众老油条：“？？？”


End file.
